


Reckless Behavior

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fights, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Tyler defends Jamie on the ice and Jamie rewards him... in the locker room showers.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Kudos: 99





	Reckless Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)

Based on[ this fight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n32CbXPGF5c)

~

Tyler doesn't fight often. He instead chooses to show off his ability with puck and a stick and not his fists. Jamie appreciates that about him. He himself isn't afraid to take someone on if he needs to, which is why he ends up getting into it with Zadorov when the guy knocks him down not once, but _twice_. But what most people underestimate about Tyler is how fiercely _protective_ he is of the people he loves. And he loves Jamie. So of course if Jamie's fighting, Tyler's going to be right there ready to jump in, and he's not going to let someone like Patrik Nemeth stop him. It's as simple as that. Nemeth was trying to stop Tyler from getting to Jamie, so Tyler took him down. He lands a few punches, rips Nemeth's helmet off, and wrestles him down to the ice in a headlock. Jamie would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by it.

They win the game 3-1, Jamie and Tyler each getting a goal, and Tyler earning himself a Gordie Howe Hat Trick. They're both keyed up; Jamie can tell by the way Tyler's fidgeting that they're not going to make it home before they have to get their hands on each other. Jamie manages to look calm and composed on the outside, but inside all he can see is the determination on Tyler's face during the fight- imagines the look he'll have later when Jamie takes him apart.

They get through their interviews as quickly as they can- Tyler obviously fidgety and impatient through [his](https://twitter.com/dallasstars/status/919555980219707393?lang=en)\- and then take their time getting ready for their showers. The rest of the guys seem to be rushing their own post-game routines, sending Jamie and Tyler looks that range between exasperated and amused. Tyler's looking at Jamie, dark and hungry, and Jamie doesn't know what his own face looks like but everyone else keeps their distance. This isn't the first time Tyler and Jamie have done this.

Once they're pretty sure everyone's done in the showers, Tyler struts his way out of the room, searing Jamie with the heat in his eyes. Jamie doesn't follow immediately. He wants to make Tyler wait, let him get impatient and needy.

He should have known better.

He walks into the showers to see Tyler standing under the running water with his eyes closed, already running his hands over his own body, up his chest to his throat and then up through his hair. He leans back against the shower wall and Jamie swallows hard at the sight, stopping to watch. The ink spanning Tyler's golden skin makes his mouth water. He wants to _bite._ Tyler trails his hands back down and Jamie's helpless to do anything but watch, following their path with his eyes. Tyler stops, letting his own hands rest on his hips where he knows Jamie likes to hold on. His eyes flick up to Tyler's, seeing the man looking back with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Jamie lets his gaze darken the way he knows drives Tyler crazy- squares his shoulders and projects confidence into his every movement. Tyler bites his lip, the smirk falling off his face. He takes slow, measured steps towards Tyler, not stopping until the smaller man is pressed completely against the wall, head tilted back to keep his eyes on Jamie's. But Jamie doesn't touch him.

"Gordie Howe Hat Trick, huh?" Jamie breathes, bringing one finger up to lightly trace a path over Tyler's mouth. "Think I should reward you?" Tyler leans forward when Jamie pulls his hand away, seeking after the touch. Jamie plants his hand on Tyler's chest, pressing him back against the wall, his hand the only contact between them.

"Please," Tyler whines. He doesn't move, doesn't reach out, stays obediently where Jamie put him. Jamie grins, sharp, trails his hand down until he's gripping Tyler's shaft loosely- barely even enough for Tyler to feel it. His other hand comes up to hold on to Tyler's hip.

"What do you think you deserve, babe?" Jamie asks, torn between wanting to give Tyler what he wants and wanting to keep him on edge. Tyler's glazed eyes slip down over Jamie's body.

"Wanna touch you," Tyler breathes. "Everywhere that fucker got his hands on you, wanna cover it up."

"Didn't like him touching me?" Jamie teases, enjoying the way Tyler's eyes sharpen, tightens his grip on Tyler and gives one long stroke as a reward.

"You're fucking _mine_ ," Tyler growls, tipping his head back against the wall. Jamie's heart beats a little faster. He loves it when Tyler gets like this- possessive and filthy, ready to do anything Jamie asks simply because he knows they'll both enjoy it. He's never met anyone more perfect.

"Yeah, Ty," Jamie agrees. "I am." He starts stroking in earnest and Tyler's hands come up to cup his face, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. He keeps perfectly still, doesn't thrust into Jamie's grip, knows that if he does Jamie will slow down. Sometimes he does it on purpose, enjoying the way Jamie keeps him on edge, makes him wait. Not right now. He's too on edge, too aware that anyone could walk in on them at any moment. No one will- everyone's very aware of what they're doing in here and they'll keep their distance, but being in a public place adds an extra thrill that Jamie knows Tyler loves.

The closer Tyler gets to coming, the less focused he becomes. Jamie breaks the kiss, trails his lips down to Tyler's neck where he can finally, _finally_ bite down on Tyler's skin. Tyler moans, hips stuttering up into Jamie's grip.

"Gonna mark me up?" Tyler manages to ask, tilting his head to allow Jamie better access, moaning again when Jamie licks a stripe across the bite mark. "Want you to fuck me."

"Gotta come for me first, baby," Jamie encourages him, speeding his hand a little more, rough and hard the way Tyler likes it. "I want you to come for me and then I'll take you home. Give you what you want." One of Tyler's hands comes up and grips Jamie's hair and Jamie can tell he's getting close by the flush in his cheeks and the little whimpers he doesn't seem to realize he's letting out. "Hey, Ty, look at me," Jamie demands and Tyler's eyes snap to his, taking a second to focus. Jamie raises his free hand, grips Tyler by the chin and waits until he's sure he has Tyler's attention. "I love you so fucking much, Ty," he tells him firmly.

And that's all it takes. Tyler comes, wet and hot, all over Jamie's hand and stomach. Jamie strokes him through it until Tyler slumps forward and rests his forehead against Jamie's shoulder with a groan. Jamie lets him take a moment to recover before he guides Tyler back underneath the spray of the shower, cleaning them both off gently. Jamie's hard, but he can ignore it until they get home where he can lay Tyler out properly. Tyler's relaxed, smiling up at Jamie.

"You look pretty happy with yourself," Jamie observes, shutting the water off and walking Tyler back to the locker room.

"I fought for you and it turned you on," Tyler crows, grinning. Jamie rolls his eyes but doesn't hide his smile.

"It doesn't take much for you to turn me on," Jamie reminds him. Tyler's smile doesn't dim the entire time they're getting dressed. Before they walk out of the locker room door, Tyler stops him with a hand on his arm and Jamie turns to face him. He presses a quick kiss to Jamie's lips.

"I love you, too," he tells Jamie before his grin turns feral. "Now take me home." 


End file.
